


Non l'altro me stesso

by Akemichan



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Future Fic, Gen
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-28
Updated: 2015-01-28
Packaged: 2018-03-09 11:31:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3248084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akemichan/pseuds/Akemichan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Un aspettato incontro con Anzu nella matropolitana di New York farà riflettere Yuugi sulla sua cotta per lei e sul suo rapporto con l'altro se stesso.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Non l'altro me stesso

Se c'era una cosa che gridava familiarità a New York, per Yuugi, era la metropolitana. Non che fosse così simile a quella di Tokyo, le differenze culturali emergevano anche in quella situazione, tuttavia la quantità di gente stipata in un posto chiuso, ognuno con i propri pensieri ed occupazioni ed impegni, era identica.  
Yuugi era costretto a passarci una grande quantità di tempo, perché il luogo dove si teneva il torneo di Pokemon Cards era ben fuori del centro di New York, mentre l'albergo che gli avevano prenotato i suoi sponsor era a Manhattan. Non esattamente la trovata del secolo, ma immaginava che fosse per dargli l'alloggio più confortevole nel posto più famoso della città. E poi era un hotel a cinque stelle gratuito, per cui Yuugi non si sentiva onesto a lamentarsi.  
In fondo, la metropolitana era comoda e lui poteva ottimizzare il tempo a giocare con la sua PsVita. Più che un gioco si trattava di un lavoro, a conti fatti: questa settimana il videogioco che doveva provare era God of War, non esattamente la sua “cup of tea”, ma il lavoro era lavoro.  
Dopo c'è che era successo con l'altro se stesso, Yuugi aveva preso in mano la sua vita e in un certo senso la sua eredità e aveva deciso di diventare davvero “il re dei giochi”, anche se di una tipologia meno pericolosa da quella che l'altro se stesso aveva affrontato nei primi mesi dopo la liberazione della sua anima dal puzzle.  
Non aveva lasciato perdere Magic & Wizards, ovviamente, ma in quel gioco era già il campione mondiale. Aveva però iniziato a provare altri giochi con le carte, scoprendo che nonostante le regole differenti possedeva lo stesso talento e la stessa fortuna nell'affrontare gli scontri. All'inizio le sue vittorie erano state limitate al Giappone, ma poco dopo era stato invitato in tornei internazionali e soprattutto aveva trovato degli sponsor disposti a pagare le sue trasferte in cambio di utilizzarlo come testimonial per le loro campagne pubblicitarie.  
Era già diventato campione del mondo di tre differenti giochi e ora toccava al quarto, il Pokemon Cards Game appunto, che Yuugi trovava interessante perché diverso da quelli che aveva provato finora, dato che si trattava di una tipologia senza maghi, guerrieri o ispirazione dovuta ai giochi di ruolo, bensì a piccoli mostri per la maggior parte dall'espressione pucciosa e rassicurante. Era un simpatico diversivo rispetto al solito.  
Erano stati proprio i Pokemon a spingerlo al passaggio dai giochi da tavola ai videogame, perché aveva pensato che provare Pokemon Rosso e Blu per Game Boy gli avrebbe dato una maggiore conoscenza e una maggiore abilità nel Card Games, poiché si trattava dell'origine di quei simpatici animaletti colorati. Li aveva giocati tutti fino ad X e Y e poco dopo si era dato ai tornei, perché si era reso conto in fretta che a dispetto dell'apparenza si trattava di un vero gioco di strategia dove i propri Pokemon andavano allenati in determinati modi per ottenere determinati risultati.  
I videogame non l'avevano conquistato come i giochi da tavola, ma era comunque estremamente bravo e soprattutto li terminava in un tempo relativamente breve rispetto a quello previsto. Era balzato agli onori della cronaca quando era diventato il primo in classifica a World of Warcraft, con gli sfidanti che facevano a gara per cercare inutilmente di detronizzarlo.  
Dopo di che le maggiori aziende giapponesi di videogame avevano deciso di richiedere i suoi servizi come sperimentatore delle nuove uscite, il che gli consentiva di avere ogni nuova console e ogni nuovo videogame in anteprima gratuitamente. Persino Kaiba era uno di questi. Be', non proprio Kaiba ovviamente, era stato Mokuba ad ingaggiarlo e Yuugi sapeva che Kaiba sperimentava i giochi nello stesso suo periodo, una sorta di sfida a distanza tra loro due a chi riusciva a completarlo prima o a trovare i maggiori problemi. Non era dato sapere chi dei due avesse avuto il maggior numero di vittorie, ma Yuugi sospettava che Kaiba non l'avesse mai superato, altrimenti gliel'avrebbe sicuramente fatto notare.  
Suo nonno non era entusiasta della situazione, o almeno diceva di non esserlo. Era uno della vecchia scuola, come dimostrava il suo negozio che era ripieno di giochi da tavola che avevano probabilmente superato indenni le due guerre. A Yuugi invece piaceva: era riuscito ad usare il suo talento per i giochi per costruirsi un lavoro vero. Un giorno si sarebbe ritirato e avrebbe probabilmente continuato la tradizione al negozio, ma per il momento avrebbe superato qualsiasi record.  
Aveva iniziato a farlo per raccogliere l'eredità dell'altro se stesso, ma gli piaceva davvero. Forse era una storia di reincarnazione, alla fine. Questo lo aveva aiutato a superare la perdita, perché, a prescindere da quanto fosse stato giusto aver finalmente liberato la sua anima, l'altro se stesso gli mancava. Per anni era stato una presenza importante e anche la ragione primaria per cui era piano piano maturato al punto da diventare una persona migliore, per ammirazione e per contrasto.  
Ogni tanto gli sembrava ancora di vederlo nel riflesso dello specchio o di una finestra quando la luce era particolarmente soffusa. Persino in quella vecchia metropolitana, se alzava un attimo gli occhi dallo schermo, poteva scorgere la sua figura nel vetro polveroso. Era un'illusione e lo sapeva, ma gli faceva comunque piegare le labbra in un sorriso.  
E quella era basicamente la storia che l'aveva portato in quella metropolitana di New York, con la PsVita fra le mani a giocare a God of War in attesa di fargli una recensione approfondita per i suoi datori di lavoro. Era l'unica cosa negativa di quel lavoro, non giocava solo per divertirsi.  
“Yuugi.”  
Era così preso da quel livello appunto per essere sicuro di non perdersi alcun easter eggs che ci mise un attimo a capire che era qualcuno che lo stava chiamando con tono sorpreso. E ancora di più a capire che era il tono di qualcuno con una pronuncia corretta.  
Allora alzò lo sguardo. “Anzu?” Decisamente l'ultima persona che si aspettava di trovare in quella metropolitana. “Che cosa ci fai qui?” Non la vedeva da parecchio, perché anche quand'era in Giappone era raro che stesse a lungo a casa, dovendo viaggiare dove lo portavano i tornei.  
Non era cambiata molto fisicamente, ma aveva lasciato allungare i capelli che ora teneva in una lunga coda di cavallo. Aveva un'aria più matura, consapevole, e lui si sentì decisamente ancora infantile di fronte a lei, nonostante fossero passati anni dalle superiori.  
“Ho fatto un'audizione ad una compagnia di danza qui a New York e mi hanno presa,” rispose lei. “Sto giusto andando alle prove.”  
Solo allora lui notò il grosso borsone blu che portava sulle spalle e balzò in piedi. “Prego, accomodati,” le disse, ed insistette quando lei sembrò sul punto di rifiutare. “Non lo sapevo,” aggiunse poi.  
“Ne avevo parlato con Jonou e agli altri, prima di partire, ma tu eri in Europa per un torneo,” rispose Anzu, che finalmente si era seduta, con il borsone stretto in mezzo alle sue gambe. “Ah, ma è stata una cosa molto improvvisa!” si corresse subito, quando si accorse della sua espressione triste. “Non ce n'è proprio stato il tempo.”  
Yuugi si sentì comunque un po' in colpa: il suo lavoro gli piaceva, ma l'aveva allontanato molto dalla familiarità degli amici e del gruppo che erano stati quando erano alle superiori e quando avevano in pratica salvato il mondo, o almeno l'anima del faraone. Chiamava e cercava di vederli quando poteva, ma il tempo a disposizione era scarso.  
“Che ci vogliamo fare, siamo cresciuti,” sorrise Anzu. Lei era quella che aveva avuto un sogno prima di tutti gli altri, quindi capiva perfettamente che si era disposti a qualsiasi sacrificio pur di realizzarlo. “Sei qui per un torneo?”  
Lui annuì. La metropolitana si fermò e il posto accanto ad Anzu si liberò, per cui si sedette accanto a lei. “Dai, dimmi qualcosa. Raccontami come va nella scuola di danza.”  
“Bene, direi.” Ci pensò un attimo, in realtà, prima di rispondere. “Non è facile essere l'unica giapponese, ma me la cavo. Le lezioni sono difficili, ma per la prima volta sento che sto facendo davvero dei progressi. Sono anche stata scelta per uno spettacolo!” Il viso le si era illuminato in un grande sorriso. “Certo, è una piccola parte in un teatro di periferia, ma è qualcosa.”  
“È fantastico,” disse Yuugi sinceramente. L'aveva sempre ammirata per la forza d'animo. Lui aveva della bontà di cuore, o almeno era quello che gli dicevano, ma non sapeva farsi valere. Aveva come obiettivo farsi degli amici, ma prima dell'arrivo dell'altro se stesso, di fatto, non ci era mai riuscito. Lei invece all'epoca già lavorava per potersi pagare gli studi di danza, a prescindere dai rischi che poteva correre. “È per questo che ero innamorato di te.” Lo disse senza imbarazzo, perché erano sentimenti che appartenevano ad un tempo che appariva lontano.  
Anzu rimase perplessa per un attimo da quell'ammissione improvvisa, poi sorrise. “L'hai detto al passato.”  
“Sono successe tante cose,” annuì Yuugi. “Avevo deciso di farmi da parte quando avevo capito che ti piaceva l'altro me stesso, sai?”  
“Sì, avevo immaginato.” Anzu guardò per un attimo il vetro in lontananza. La metropolitana si era fermata nel mezzo di un cunicolo, per cui non si vedeva altro che il nero delle mura della galleria. “Come quando mi hai combinato quell'appuntamento.” Il ricordo le fece assumere un sorriso triste.  
“Non è andata bene, eh?”  
“Il peggiore appuntamento della mia vita,” ammise Anzu, ma poi scoppiò a ridere. “Alla fine, era solo un'illusione. Atemu non esisteva davvero.”  
“No, non è vero,” replicò Yuugi. “Non poteva restare, ma è stato reale.” Per lui, era stato avere un'altra metà dell'anima, qualcosa a cui non si può accedere normalmente, ma che lui aveva avuto la fortuna di conoscere. Ora non c'era più ed ogni tanto gli sembrava come se una parte della sua anima gli fosse stata strappata via, tuttavia quello che aveva lasciato indietro, il come era riuscito a toccare la sua vita prima di andarsene era molto reale.  
“Hai ragione,” annuì lei. “Mi dispiace che sia andata così fra di noi, ma non sono mai riuscita a vederti più che un amico. Mentre Atemu era, be', una specie di...”  
“...eroe?” concluse Yuugi.  
“Già. Ero solo una ragazza, in fondo.”  
“Eri comunque già meglio di me,” aggiunse lui, per non farla sentire troppo in colpa. Non era quello che voleva. “E credo che avessimo tutti una cotta per l'altro me stesso.”  
“Ora siamo diventati grandi.”  
“Già.”  
La metropolitana non ripartiva e le altre persone nel vagone iniziavano ad irritarsi e a parlare fra di loro di quello che poteva essere successo. Dopo un'intera conversazione in giapponese, per Yuugi era difficile riadattare la mente all'inglese e il contorno gli veniva come un brusio indefinito.  
Anzu guardò nervosamente l'orario. “Non ci voleva proprio.”  
“Sei in ritardo?” le domandò. Per lui non c'era problema, i quarti di finale del torneo che si svolgevano oggi non lo vedevano come concorrente, la sua idea era di assistere i suoi probabili futuri avversari e le loro tattiche, quindi non era indispensabile arrivare all'orario esatto.  
“Sto rischiando.” La sua mano tremava leggermente. “Oggi non avevamo prove, ma mi hanno avvertito mezz'ora fa che invece avevano spostato quelle di domani. Non ho avuto molto tempo per prepararmi ma speravo di farcela comunque...” Si guardò intorno, come se quel gesto potesse far ripartire la metropolitana.  
“Se ti hanno dato così poco preavviso capiranno, non è colpa tua,” cercò di consolarla Yuugi, ma Anzu scosse la testa.  
“Sono molto ligi. Rischio di perdere la parte.”  
In quel momento, Yuugi ebbe la netta impressione che l'avviso dell'anticipo delle prove fosse stato un tentativo di escluderla dallo spettacolo. Era giovane, era brava, era giapponese e aveva un ruolo. Era sicuro che avessero cercato di boicottarla.  
“Vieni,” le disse, facendole cenno. Anzu lo seguì incuriosita: era sempre meglio di rimanere seduta a farsi prendere dall'ansia. Si recarono nello spazio tra i due scompartimenti, dove c'era un'uscita di emergenza che si poteva azionare tramite una leva, che per fortuna non era posta tanto in alto. Era cresciuto, ma di altezza era sempre sotto la media.  
“Non so se è il caso,” disse Anzu, una volta che ebbe capito che cosa voleva fare. “Non vorrei ci fosse stato un incidente o qualcosa del genere.”  
“Non preoccuparti.” Yuugi spinse per aprire manualmente la porta. “Se così fosse, ci avrebbero già fatto uscire perché sarebbe stato troppo rischioso rimanere a bordo. Se si tratta di un incidente, dev'essere comunque abbastanza lontano da non farci correre rischi,” le spiegò. “Inoltre ho fatto questo tragitto parecchie volte, ricordo il percorso e non siamo lontani dalla prossima fermata.” Scese ed allungò la mano per aiutarla.  
Anzu atterrò con un piccolo saltello e si guardò intorno: il cunicolo era illuminato dalla luce che proveniva dai vagoni, ma in lontananza sembrava allungarsi nel nulla. “E se dovesse ripartire improvvisamente?”  
“C'è abbastanza marciapiede per passare comunque.” Yuugi glielo indicò battendovi un piede sopra.  
“Va bene, facciamolo,” acconsentì Anzu infine, anche se con meno sicurezza di quella che aveva ostentato. Provare a camminare era sempre meglio che aspettare che i minuti passassero inesorabili seduta nel vagone senza fare nulla.  
Quando superarono il treno la galleria divenne effettivamente buia, per cui Yuugi ed Anzu cercarono di guardare dove mettevano i piedi illuminando la strada con i propri telefoni cellulari. Poi videro finalmente la luce proveniente dalla stazione e contemporaneamente sentirono della confusione. Pur senza comprendere perfettamente ciò che stava accadendo, spensero i cellulare e si avvicinarono con prudenza, affacciandosi oltre il marciapiede della fermata.  
La folla era praticamente divisa in due ali, ai due lati delle scalinate che portavano ai piani superiori. Due poliziotti avevano le pistole puntate verso un uomo, il quale puntava la sua alla testa di una donna terrorizzata. La confusione non rendeva facile ai due ragazzi comprendere interamente la conversazione che stava avvenendo in inglese.  
Il corpo di Yuugi scattò leggermente in avanti: non sarebbe balzato immediatamente sopra per intervenire, ma era stata una reazione involontaria alla vista della scena. Anzu, però, non lo sapeva e quando lo vide muoversi lo afferrò immediatamente per il braccio e lo riportò nascosto dentro il cunicolo.  
“No!” gli gridò, ma con tono di voce basso. “Tu non sei Atemu.” Poi aggiunse, vedendo il suo viso: “Intendo dire che non ha più i poteri del puzzle, sarebbe troppo rischioso.”  
Era vero, lui non era, e non sarebbe mai stato, un faraone coraggioso che aveva combattuto per la salvezza del suo paese al punto da sacrificare la sua vita. Inizialmente non era nemmeno figo quando lui quando giocava o combatteva o salvava povere ragazze prese in ostaggio. Però questo non significava che avrebbe potuto fare qualcosa.  
“Hai ragione,” le disse, liberandosi dalla sua presa per tornare ad affacciarsi oltre il binario. Aveva la mano in tasca, con le dita che stringevano spasmodicamente la sua PsVita, l'unica arma a sua disposizione. D'altronde, se Kaiba aveva potuto utilizzare una carta come shuriken, non sarebbe stata una cosa così strana.  
La situazione era ancora in una posizione di stallo, ma ad un certo punto altri poliziotti comparvero da una delle scalinate. In quell'attimo, l'uomo voltò appena la testa per vedere chi stava arrivando e Yuugi estrasse la sua PsVita, balzò sul marciapiede e la lanciò: la console lo colpì in testa, non sufficientemente forte da farlo svenire ma abbastanza da lasciarlo confuso e da allentare la presa sulla donna, che si gettò a terra. I poliziotti spararono tre colpi, colpendolo in pieno petto, e l'uomo traballò prima di accasciarsi a terra lasciando cadere la pistola.  
Yuugi si voltò immediatamente verso Anzu, approfittando della confusione che la sparatoria aveva causato, e le fece segno di andarsene il più in fretta possibile. Era possibile che la polizia avrebbe fermato i presenti come testimoni, anche solo per chiedere le generalità, e ciò non le avrebbe permesso di arrivare alle prove in tempo,  
Lei era ancora sconvolta da quello che gli aveva visto fare, ma poi annuì. Gli fece cenno con la mano che l'avrebbe richiamato, poi saltò sul marciapiede e si intrufolò verso la folla. Yuugi sorrise mentre la seguì con lo sguardo finché non fu scomparsa al piano superiore. Solo allora tornò a guardare la folla e notò che uno dei poliziotti si era avvicinato nella sua direzione: aveva in mano la sua PsVita, che probabilmente non funzionava più (tanto l'aveva avuta gratis), e un'espressione non felice. Yuugi dubitava che il fatto che fosse giapponese aiutassi.  
“È stata una cosa molto stupida,” fu la prima cosa che gli disse. “Avresti potuto far uccidere qualcuno.”  
“Ha ragione,” disse Yuugi abbassando la testa colpevole. “Ho reagito senza pensare.”  
L'altro poliziotto si avvicinò. “È morto,” annunciò.  
“Bene, adesso devi venire con noi per una deposizione,” proseguì allora il primo, annuendo. “E spero che ti serva di lezione per non fare mai più niente di così pericoloso.”  
“Glielo assicuro,” affermò Yuugi, con l'espressione più colpevole che riusciva ad assumere.  
Anzu aveva ragione, non era affatto come Atemu: l'uomo ucciso poteva anche essere un criminale, ma il fatto di aver causato la sua morte gli lasciava comunque una stretta allo stomaco. Se c'era qualcosa per cui lui aveva fatto maturare Atemu, era la pietà verso gli avversari.  
Lui non era l'altro se stesso. Aveva imparato molto da lui, ma avrebbe continuato a fare cose a modo suo.


End file.
